


i’ve thought about us

by bcrtiebctts



Series: in this universe, you don’t love me [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Letters, kind of sad, riley will probably never be over maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcrtiebctts/pseuds/bcrtiebctts
Summary: in the past seven years, have you ever thought about us?or letters shared between riley and maya seven years later.





	i’ve thought about us

 

 

dear maya,

  
farkle told me about your wedding coming up, congratulations. i’m not upset about not being invited, i understand. i’m happy for you and lucas. i really am. by now you’ve probably forgotten about our double weddings we had planned when we were eight, and that’s okay.

i know why i wasn’t invited, and that’s okay. it’s probably for the best anyways, i have to move out the week of the wedding. oh! i forgot to tell you, i’m finally moving out of the apartment. now that i’ve finished college i’m getting my own place. i’m not gonna lie, it’s going to hurt leaving the bay window behind. but it’s for the best.

there’s something i wanted to ask you, and if the answers no...just don’t write back. though i’m happy for you, i had to ask this. in the past seven years, have you ever thought about us? even just for a seconds, did you ever wonder “what if”? i know probably not, it’s always been lucas for you. i just need closure, maya.

 

love, riley

 

—

  
dear ~~riles~~  riley,

  
yes, i’ve thought about us before. but i don’t love you, not like that. maybe in another universe i do, maybe. but i want to be in your life again, we were best friends for eleven years! please write back to me.

 

and i realized just now i never got to say goodbye to the bay window.

 

sincerely, maya

 

 

—

 

  
riley never wrote back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but i feel like this was necessary for “closure”.


End file.
